Gems
Gems are the premium currency in Hungry Shark Evolution. They can be earned in a number of ways, but are quite rare. Generally, the conversion rate between coins and gems is 100 coins = 1 gem. However, for substantial sums of gems/coins, the value of a gem increases Earning Gems There are quite a few methods to earn gems: Eating Planes The Small Planes are super rare on top of a far right island between Tiger Shark and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds spawn point and far left of Great White Shark and Moby Dick's spawn point. Big one are in space. Watching advertisements You can watch an advertisement typically between 15-30 seconds in length. This rewards you with one gem. This feature is not available for some devices. Breaking Small Fishing Boats Occasionally, when you are destroying Small Fishing Boats, you will receive a gem. You can only destroy Small Fishing Boats with Megalodon, Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus), Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus), and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. Eating Paragliders Sometimes, when you eat a Paraglider, you will receive one gem. This can be done with any shark, but it is quite difficult to catch a Paraglider with the Reef Shark without a Jetpack Eating Harpoon Boats Like Small Fishing Boats and Paragliders, Harpoon Men sometimes yield gems when eaten. Eating Gemfish and certain other prey Eating a Gemfish always yields one gem and restores your energy by 200 health points. Exotic Birds, Shark Finner Boats, Shark Men, and the King Of Summer can occasionally give gems. Earning them through the Daily Bonus The Daily Bonus rewards you 5 gems on the fifth consecutive day that you receive the bonus. "Liking" the Hungry Shark Evolution page on Facebook "Liking" the Hungry Shark Evolution Facebook page rewards you with five gems. Purchasing Gems The fastest way to earn gems is to purchase them with real money. This method is somewhat expensive but is the fastest and easiest method of earning gems. Eating a Giant Crab Giant crabs will drop from 0-5 gems, depending on which crab you are eating. Finding Sunken Treasures Occasionally, a sunken treasure may yield a gem. Logging in to the game When Hungry Shark Evolution is left idle for a few days in a row (meaning that you do not play the game for several days), a notification from the game will appear (Your shark is hungry! Come back and feed him and claim x gems reward!). By signing into the game as soon as you receive the notification, you will receive the said number of gems. Initially, the first notification will not reward any gems. The following notification will offer 3 gems, and the next will offer 5. Eating people in shark cages Uses Gems can be used for many things: * Unlocking sharks * Reviving your shark (1 gem is used, 1 is used again, 2, 3, 5, 10, and then they are disabled to use) * Unlocking items and accessories * Purchasing maps, save for the Basic Map. * Unlocking baby sharks Trivia * During a Gold Rush, Paragliders, Harpoon Men, Tropical Birds and Fishing Boats, (which do not turn golden), have a 100% chance of yielding gems. * As the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus), Alan, Destroyer of Worlds and Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) have the broadest diets in Hungry Shark Evolution, they are the best choice for earning gems since they are able to eat all varieties of potential gem-yielding creatures with ease. * Since Update 3.4.0, destroying an Enemy Robo Shark in outer space almost always yields a gem, and even destroying bi-planes can, in rare occasions, yield multiple gems. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Stats Category:Currency Category:Mechanics Category:Money Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:GEMS!